Battle of Hoth
*Reconnaissance mission to Ord MantellRebel Mission to Ord Mantell |conc= |next=Eventually: *Occupation of Bespin *Raid at BakuraStar Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike *Aftermath of HothStar Wars: TIE Fighter *Battle of HospitalStar Wars: X-Wing Alliance *Battle near the MawStar Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader |name=Battle of Hoth |image= |conflict=Galactic Civil War |date=3 ABY |place=Echo Base, Hoth |result=*Imperial strategic victory/tactical failure **Echo Base destroyed **Rebel Alliance suffers heavy casualties |side1=Galactic Empire |side2=Alliance to Restore the Republic |side3= |side4= |commanders1=*Darth Vader *Admiral Kendal Ozzel † *Admiral Firmus Piett *Major General Maximilian Veers *General Brenn TantorStar Wars: Force Commander *Commander Kisoyt Soliger *Major Matiby Silcap *Lieutenant Commander Ardan *Lieutenant Pepise Slamen *Lieutenant Amniva Silvoi *Colonel Starck †'' '' *Captain Auddo Slokay |commanders2=*General Carlist Rieekan *Commander Luke Skywalker *Princess Leia Organa *General Crix Madine *Major Bren Derlin *Major Kenki Spriow † *Lieutenant Alebry Slemic *Colonel Ledick Firest *Commander Col Serra *Captain Scodo Simas† |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1=*Death Squadron **1 ''Executor''-class Star Dreadnought ***''Executor'' **''Imperial I''-class Star Destroyers ***''Devastator'' ***''Tyrant'' ***''Accuser'' **''Imperial II''-class Star Destroyers ***''Avenger'' ***''Stalker'' ***''Corrupter''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide, p. 98 ***''Avarice'' **1 ''Victory I''-class Star Destroyer ***''Firewind'' *Blizzard Force **Thundering Herd **501st Legion ***Snowtroopers ***Snow shock troopers ***Imperial officers ***Imperial engineers ***Snow scouts ***At least three Imperial medics *E-Web heavy repeating blasters **18 Imperial Repeater Snowtroopers *Orbot Droids''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *AC1 surveillance droids *Viper probe droids *Imperial spider droids *3 74-Z speeder bikesStar Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds *Speeder Bikes *At least 5 Thermal detonator troopers *5 Heavy Anti-Air troopers *MTV-7 Multi-Terrain Vehicles'' '' *Combat Attack Transports *CAP-2 Captivators *At least six AT-PT walkersStar Wars: Complete Locations *AT-ST walkersStar Wars: Rogue SquadronStar Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue LeaderStar Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike *Mobile artillery *8 AT-AR walkers *At least 9 AT-AT walkers *AT-AA walkers *At least 2 Heavy Pummels *At least 4 Heavy artillery platforms *HAVw A5 Juggernauts **Scimitar Squadron ***Major Rhymer (Scimitar 1) ***Captain Jonus (Scimitar 2) **181st Imperial Fighter Wing *''Sentinel''-class landing craft *Imperial loader shuttles *Y-85 Titan dropships *Kuat dropshipsEntrenched |forces2=*Echo Base **Fortresses *Echo Station 3-T-8 *Echo Station 5-7 **Two Troop Centers **Three Airbases *Outpost Beta *Rebel troopers **Wilderness Fighters ***4th Squad **Renegade Squadron *Some wampas *Dozens of Mark II medium repeating blaster cannons *6 Rebel Thermal Detonator Troopers *Laser ice-cutters *MLC-3 Mobile Laser Cannons *Rebel personnel carriers *1.4 FD P-Towers *DF.9 anti-infantry laser batteries *1 V-150 Planet Defender *Particle cannon turret *Theater shield *At least 12 T-47 airspeeders *T-65 X-wing starfighters **Rogue Group ***Blue Squadron ***Green Squadron *BTL Y-wing starfighters *At least 1 AAC-1 speeder tank *30 GR-75 medium transports **''Bearing Lifter'' **''Bright Hope'' **''Dutyfree'' **''Quantum Storm'' **''Thon's Orchard'' **''Treasure Trove'' *At least 6 ''Kleeque''-class transports *1 Mon Calamari Star Cruiser **''Champion'' *Tauntaun mounts *Civilian/mercenary freighters **''Outrider'' **''Otana'' |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=*Medium Snowtrooper casualties *Several AT-ATs *Some AT-STs *1 Imperial-class Star Destroyer heavily damaged *1 Imperial II-class Star Destroyer (disabled) *At least 1 Imperial I-class Star Destroyer (disabled) **''Tyrant'' *1 Imperial II-class Star Destroyer destroyed **''Avarice'' *Some AT-ARs *Most AT-PTs |casual2=*17 of 30 GR-75 Transports''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' **''Bright Hope'' *All six Kleeque-class transports *''Otana'' damaged *Heavy infantry losses *Some starfighters *Much of Echo Base personnel *Most or all of the Base Defense Turrets *Hosh Hune *Maren Kelsome *Jobin *Vigrat Pomoner *Jek Pugilio *Dak Ralter *Zev Senesca *Kit Valent *K-3PO *Dice Ibegon |casual3= |casual4= |civilian=}} The Battle of Hoth was a major victory for the Galactic Empire and among the worst battlefield defeats suffered by the Alliance to Restore the Republic during the Galactic Civil War. The battle was an Imperial invasion aimed at destroying the Rebel Alliance's Echo Base hidden on the remote ice world Hoth. The base's location was compromised when a viper probe droid deployed by Darth Vader landed on Hoth. When the Death Squadron fleet commanded by Admiral Kendal Ozzel left lightspeed too close to the Hoth system, the Admiral inadvertently alerted the Alliance of the Imperial's presence, giving the Rebels time to prepare for the necessary evacuation and raise the planetary shield. Thus, Vader executed him for that fatal mistake and immediately promoted Captain Firmus Piett to replace him. The Imperial attack force consisted of primarily AT-AT walkers, commanded by Major General Maximilian Veers. His army was tasked with destroying Echo Base's main power generator to allow orbital bombardment of the planet. Spearheading the defense of the generator was the elite Rogue Squadron, manning snowspeeders, commanded by Luke Skywalker, renowned for being the pilot who destroyed the first Death Star. The snowspeeders did not have the necessary firepower to bring down the walkers, so Skywalker suggested an alternative tactic to trip up the walkers with the tow cables issued to every snowspeeder. Despite the efforts by Rogue Squadron, the power generator was eventually destroyed by Veers. The remaining base personnel proceeded to evacuate, as the 501st Legion, led by Darth Vader, entered the base. It would prove a major victory for the Galactic Empire, and would heavily stymie the Rebels. The Alliance's loss was so great at the time, at least one member of the 501st Legion considered the Battle of Hoth to be the end of the rebel movement. Prelude The battle Preparations Imperial offensive Rebel retreat Aftermath Appearances }} Notes and references }} Galactic Civil War 3 Hoth 3 Hoth Hoth